Chronicle of Bolas: The Twins
Chronicle of Bolas: The Twins è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Kate Elliott e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 13 giugno 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Baishya e Naiva diciotto anni dopo la Caduta dei Khan e narra anche le origini di Ugin e Nicol Bolas. Racconto precedente: Return to Dominaria: Episode 12 Storia “Hai sentito?” I suoni ticchettanti e scoppiettanti erano ovattati e leggeri, quasi impercettibili. Se non ci fosse stata calma piatta, Naiva avrebbe potuto pensare che fossero provocati dalla brezza che smuoveva i rami di un vicino agglomerato di alberi di ginepro secchi. Con la lancia in mano, studiò i dintorni ricoperti di neve. Una ripida pendenza sopra di loro era inclinata vertiginosamente verso l’immensa bianca vetta della montagna chiamata Ghiaccio Eterno. Il profondo squarcio di una vallata portava verso il basso, dove il loro grande gruppo di caccia si era accampato dall’ultima luna nuova. Tutt’intorno, gli alti picchi del Qal Sisma tagliavano il cielo come fossero altrettanti denti seghettati. I draghi svolazzavano pigramente in cerchio attorno ai picchi sfruttando le correnti ascensionali. I draghi e gli umani non erano i soli cacciatori in quelle montagne. Lei analizzò la distesa di detriti di roccia sulla quale crescevano i ginepri. Non riusciva a vedere nulla che si muovesse, ma udì altri lievi ticchettii e scoppiettii. “Bai, questo suono lo fanno gli artigli dei goblin sulla roccia.” Baishya si inginocchiò a dieci passi di distanza, su un affioramento di roccia scoperto che sbucava fuori dal campo pesantemente innevato che avevano già attraversato per metà. Con la testa china, alzò una mano per richiedere silenzio. “Bai.” Naiva mantenne un basso tono di voce. “Dobbiamo andare avanti.” “Sei troppo impaziente. La mia visione mi ha portato esattamente qui, ne sono sicura.” “Non c’è nulla da vedere.” “Sì che c’è. Semplicemente non riesci a vederlo.” “Penso che nemmeno tu riesca a vederlo. Lo dici soltanto per avere tutta l’attenzione di Nonna perché non sei brava a cacciare quanto me.” Baishya si voltò, guardando nel vuoto, con il suo familiare mento alzato e gli occhi al cielo. Tutti all’interno del clan dicevano che le due ragazze fossero identiche, ma Naiva sapeva per certo che lei, personalmente, non avrebbe mai potuto trasmettere quella compiaciuta aria di noncuranza col proprio volto, nemmeno se si fosse impegnata. “Non importa quanto tu sia precisa a scagliare la tua lancia o quanto bene brandisca un coltello; se non riesci a tenere la bocca chiusa, sei inutile come cacciatrice. Soprattutto se la apri per lamentarti di ciò che faccio. Nessuno ti ha obbligata a venire con me.” “Qualcuno dovrà pure tenerti al sicuro mentre senti le voci che ti dicono di scalare le montagne sacre che sono proibite alle persone normali…” Naiva si interruppe. Un basso tonfo, come se un orso avesse appoggiato pesantemente una propria zampa, fece vibrare l’aria. Delle crepe si diramarono sulla dura superficie della neve fino alla parte alta del pendio. Baishya premette le proprie mani sul volto, come se una potente luce la stesse accecando. “Loro sono qui”, disse con stupore, ignara del pericolo. La neve si spezzò e iniziò a scivolare. Naiva balzò in avanti, trascinò Baishya lontano dall’affioramento ed entrambe si accovacciarono dietro di esso. Si appiattirono contro una leggera sporgenza, con la schiena che premeva sulla roccia. Il ruggito improvviso della valanga le assordava. Naiva rigirò verso l’alto il suo mantello di pelle di krushok, tenendolo aperto con le braccia, mentre la neve cadeva oltre l’affioramento e ruggiva giù per il pendio. Ma non sarebbe stato sufficiente. La montagna era chiamata Ghiaccio Eterno perché la sua distesa di neve era incredibilmente solida e stabile: un luogo sacro dove i cacciatori non osavano cacciare e solamente i sussurratori potevano accedervi, qualora fossero attirati in quel luogo dalle voci degli antenati. Eppure, ora, tutta la neve e il ghiaccio di generazioni si era spezzato, e stava per seppellirle. Naiva non temeva la morte. Ma, improvvisamente, si ritrovò furiosa riguardo al fatto che Baishya fosse così determinata a dimostrare di essere una sciamana da trascinare con sé la sua gemella per completare un’impresa sconsiderata. In questo modo sarebbero morte insieme proprio com’erano nate insieme: intrappolate in una fredda tomba. Le mani di Baishya iniziarono a risplendere con una luce verdognola. Quell’evento stupì così tanto Naiva da farle dimenticare la paura. Mentre la neve stava fluendo verso di loro, cadendo dalla cima della sporgenza, girando attorno alla sagoma dell’affioramento, seppellendole nel ghiaccio degli antenati, sua sorella iniziò a modellare e plasmare la neve distruttiva in un muro posto dinnanzi a loro. La neve tuonava contro quella barriera, facendola inclinare verso di loro. Naiva trattenne il respiro, pensando che la neve avrebbe ceduto e le avrebbe tradite. Ma il muro magico resistette. Il rumore diminuì. Il rombo scomparve in un silenzio significativo. Ci sarebbe dovuto essere troppo buio per vedere qualcosa, ma le mani di Baishya brillavano di quella sottile luce inquietante. La voce di Naiva le si era bloccata in gola. Il suo respiro generava nuvole di nebbia di fronte a lei, solo che non era il suo, di respiro. Il muro scomparì in una foschia bianca, come la lenta caduta della neve in seguito ad una pesante tempesta. Principalmente, erano di forma umana: alti, slanciati, camminavano su due gambe, ma non sulla neve. Sembrava fluttuassero sulle deboli raffiche d’aria che si erano alzate in seguito al collasso catastrofico. Uno di loro vestiva un panno del colore della luce lunare attorno alla vita, punteggiato da guizzi di verde, come fossero piccoli occhi luminosi. Gli altri indossavano sottili sciarpe, delicate come ragnatele coperte di rugiada. Invece di capelli e barba, avevano strani filamenti che crescevano direttamente sulla loro pelle pallida. Questi delicati tentacoli simili a fili si intrecciavano e ondeggiavano, formando strani disegni. Baishya si coprì le orecchie, come per cercare di attutire il clamore di diverse persone che gridavano all’unisono. Naiva non udiva nulla, ancora assordata dai fortissimi rumori della valanga o forse perché non era degna: non riusciva a sentire cosa stessero dicendo gli elementali, se stavano veramente dicendo qualcosa. Gli occhi di Baishya ruotarono all’indietro e crollò per terra, svenuta. Le avevano attirate in quel luogo per ucciderle e mangiarsele! Naiva afferrò la lancia. Baishya scattò in avanti e afferrò con forza il braccio della sorella. “No! Non essere stupida. Il popolo del vento è venuto ad avvertirci, non a farci del male.” Come se la sua voce fosse stata una potentissima folata di vento, gli elementali svanirono in una spessa nuvola di fiocchi di neve… o forse era solo un incantesimo di occultamento per celare la loro ritirata. “Non puoi colpire prima, e solo dopo farti delle domande, Nai! Devi ascoltare.” “Non ho sentito niente!” “Tu non senti mai niente.” Baishya si scrollò della neve dal proprio mantello e sbucò oltre la sporgenza. Il suo sospiro di costernazione gettò la paura fino nelle ossa di Naiva. Si issò a fianco della sorella. Naiva aveva sempre camminato spavalda dove Baishya strisciava con esitazione. Ma anche per Naiva, questo era troppo; guardò a bocca aperta il percorso di distruzione tracciato dalla valanga. Sul lato della montagna erano state scoperte larghe strisce e zone di nuda roccia. Metà dell’immensa distesa di neve era stata spinta via, cadendo a valle, e soffocandola con enormi cumuli di neve. “Laggiù ci sono Nonna e l’accampamento!” gridò Naiva, immaginando i loro corpi distrutti. Ma non pianse. Le lacrime non li avrebbero fatti tornare in vita. “Stanno bene.” “Come puoi saperlo?” “Me l’ha detto il popolo del vento. Mi hanno richiamato quassù per consegnare un messaggio a Nonna.” “Cosa ti hanno detto?” Si strofinò gli occhi, come se stessero bruciando. “Devo dirlo a Nonna.” “E non a me? Non ti fidi?” “Perché devi sempre prenderla sul personale?” “Non la prendo sempre sul personale!” Un debole scoppio risuonò, mentre un’altra valanga si staccava da un pendio non in vista. “Anche il suono causa le valanghe”, aggiunse Baishya con un sussurro. “Come se non lo sapessi!” “Allora perché stai ancora parlando?” Naiva si rimangiò una controbattuta. Era veramente fastidioso quando Baishya aveva ragione, ma aveva ragione, e Naiva non voleva rischiare di provocare altri suoni che avrebbero potuto staccare facilmente un’altra valanga. Afferrò la sua lancia e la borsa. Continuarono sulla loro strada il più velocemente e cautamente possibile attraverso la distesa di neve rimasta. La valanga aveva investito completamente il campo di detriti, lanciando le pietre verso i piedi della montagna. Qui trovarono i cadaveri di un piccolo gruppo di goblin, schiacciati e spiaccicati. “Ti avevo detto che qualcosa ci stava seguendo”, borbottò Naiva. Baishya mosse una mano per chiedere silenzio. Un oggetto grattò lievemente su una roccia. Naiva si girò su sé stessa proprio quando un goblin tozzo e coperto di sangue balzò verso di lei da dietro un macigno. I suoi artigli cercarono di colpirle la testa, ma lei lo colpì al torace con il manico della lancia e lo fece sbilanciare. La punta del suo artiglio si aggrappò allo spallaccio di cuoio. Lei utilizzò la sua inerzia per scagliarlo oltre e mandarlo a terra. Il goblin cadde con un forte tonfo, con i piedi in cerca di un appiglio mentre tentava di rimettersi in piedi. Lei fu più veloce e con un taglio al fianco lo azzoppò, con la lama che entrò e uscì velocemente attraverso la spessa pelle e la cartilagine, seguito da un affondo dritto in faccia. Il primo tentativo fallì, e la punta della lama venne deviata dalla roccia. Il goblin le morse il braccio, con i denti che affondavano nel bracciale di cuoio. Lei diede un forte colpo col piede, colpendo nuovamente la sua testa, poi fece roteare la lancia per riportare la punta nella posizione precedente e lo infilzò con un affondo nell’occhio fino al cervello. Il sangue colava vivace sulla neve. Si concesse un breve momento di tetro umorismo quando riconobbe di dover essere grata alla valanga. Un solo goblin non era un pericolo per un cacciatore, ma contro un numero maggiore lei e Baishya sarebbero potute essere sopraffatte. Baishya aveva tirato fuori il proprio coltello, e stava calciando ciascun goblin schiacciato per assicurarsi che fossero veramente morti. Naiva pulì la propria lama sulla neve, estrasse la sua rete per la cacciagione e vi inserì i piccoli cadaveri. “La tribù non sta morendo di fame, Nai. Nessuno mangerebbe mai un goblin.” “Non ci lasceremo dietro della carne. Non con i draghi così vicini.” Trascinandosi dietro la rete piena, a fatica arrivarono fin dove dei tralicci di resistente ginepro offrivano un sentiero più stabile verso valle. Delle nuvole di foschia bianca si stavano ancora levando verso l’alto lungo il percorso della valanga. I draghi, prendendolo come un gioco, arrivavano a tutta velocità dai picchi lontani per sputare fuoco sui cumuli di neve. La neve sciolta colava giù da una fenditura della valle in possenti flussi di rapide. “Anche se fossero sopravvissuti alla valanga, come potrebbero sopravvivere ad un’inondazione del genere?” sussurrò Naiva, col cuore gelato. Odiava avere paura. Gli faceva rabbia. “Il popolo del vento me l’ha assicurato.” Eppure la voce di Baishya vacillò, senza la sicurezza di prima. Raggiunse Naiva, e si presero per mano come gesto di conforto condiviso. Era sempre stato così: nate quando la levatrice aveva tagliato la pancia della loro madre defunta, anche in quell’occasione si stavano tenendo per mano. Il flusso in fondo alla valle era cresciuto fino a diventare un fiume scatenato che scorreva ben oltre i propri argini, marrone a causa dei detriti, del terriccio e della vegetazione strappata lungo il suo corso. Non potevano scendere direttamente a valle col rischio di venire trascinate via dalla corrente, quindi intrapresero una strada più lunga attraversando il pendio inclinato. “Potremmo muoverci più velocemente se solo non dovessimo portarci dietro questo peso morto.” Baishya indicò i goblin senza vita ammucchiati nella rete. “Me lo dico sempre, riferendomi a te!” Baishya rise e smise di lamentarsi, ma in realtà la mente di Naiva si stava agitando, pensando ad ogni possibile disastro. Se Nonna fosse morta, cosa sarebbe successo? Era meglio dirigersi verso Ayagor, dove c’era un accampamento permanente dedicato alla nutrizione del Signore dei Draghi Atarka? O unirsi ad un nuovo gruppo di caccia, uno dei tanti che girovagavano lungo il vasto territorio del Qal Sisma per cercare nuove fonti di cacciagione? O avventurarsi verso le terre di confine dove piccoli gruppi di caccia vivevano all’interno di caverne difendibili, organizzando delle pattuglie? Lei aveva intenzione di sopravvivere, e ciò significava trovare delle persone che volessero accettarle. Persone che non avrebbero fatto caso alla sbadataggine di Baishya quando avrebbe bruciato una teglia di orzo grigliato, o fissato il cielo sognante quando avrebbe dovuto conciare una pelle. Persone che non avrebbero consegnato la sua gemella ad Atarka una volta scoperto che fosse una sciamana. Eppure, se Baishya fosse stata un peso più pesante della rete piena di goblin morti? E se non fosse esistito un gruppo che rischierebbe di accettare al proprio interno una sussurratrice giovane e inesperta, la cui sola presenza avrebbe potuto far ammazzare tutti? Le due ragazze sarebbero potute sopravvivere da sole? O Naiva avrebbe dovuto lasciarla andare? “Guarda là!” Baishya scattò in avanti per poi fermarsi, respirando affannosamente. Le acque avevano iniziato a ritirarsi, lasciando il terreno della valle spoglio, senza vegetazione. Perfino gli alberi erano stati sradicati dal terreno e rotolavano verso il basso per ammassarsi in cataste pericolanti. Una collina sorgeva sopra uno di questi cumuli di detriti. Coronata di possenti abeti, era rimasta sopraelevata rispetto all’inondazione. Delle persone si erano rifugiate in quel luogo, piccole come formiche da quella distanza. Durante la faticosa discesa sul fianco della montagna le loro gambe si ricoprirono di fango e l’intero corpo di Naiva era indolenzito. Ma un grido le accolse quando raggiunsero la collina. Una sentinella le guidò fin sotto gli alberi. Diversi fuochi stavano divampando per far asciugare i membri del grande gruppo di caccia. Nessuna tenda era sopravvissuta alla fuga verso la salvezza, ma i cacciatori avevano comunque il loro equipaggiamento. Nonna si stava prendendo cura di alcuni feriti. La sua espressione austera si rilassò leggermente quando le vide, ma questa punta di sollievo fu l’unico segno di emozione che si concesse. “Naiva, che cos’hai lì?” “Un gruppo di goblin morti che stavano cercando di tenderci un agguato.” Nonna annuì aspramente. Come sempre, si aspettava che Naiva avesse fatto la cosa giusta senza nemmeno disturbarsi di elogiarla. “Baishya, vieni qui, di fianco a me.” Naiva passò la rete a degli altri cacciatori e seguì Nonna e Baishya tra gli alberi. “Cos’è successo, bambina? Alcuni dei nostri stanno insinuando che a causare la valanga sia stato il tuo viaggio sulla montagna sacra. Siamo fuggiti a malapena. E, ancor peggio, questa valle impiegherà generazioni per ripristinarsi. Contavamo sulla grande quantità di cacciagione di questo luogo per nutrirci, ora che Atarka richiede così tanta carne.” “È stato il popolo del vento.” “Hai visto il popolo del vento? Non comunicano con noi da quando abbiamo chinato il capo in favore di Atarka. Dubito che ora si fidino di noi.” “Mi hanno dato un messaggio per te, Nonna.” “Per me?” “Per Yasova Artiglio di Drago.” Naiva si chinò per avvicinarsi, con le mani che si stringevano in pugni, shockata dall’udire Baishya pronunciare quelle parole. Atarka aveva bandito il nome Artiglio di Drago e divorato ogni persona che avesse osato utilizzare quel termine in sua presenza. “Naiva, non lasciare avvicinare nessuno fino alla fine.” Nonna strinse il braccio di Baishya. “Dimmi ogni cosa.” All’ombra degli abeti l’aria sembrava più fredda che mai. Un antico velo di neve aggirò con un semicerchio i tronchi dei grandi alberi rivolti verso nord, dove il sole non batteva mai. Baishya fece uscire tutta l’aria dai polmoni con un’esalazione sibilante. La sua voce divenne più roca mentre entrava in una trance da sussurratrice, immergendosi nuovamente nella visione che le aveva concesso il popolo del vento. Naiva non era una sciamana, ma era sempre riuscita a percepire vagamente i pensieri della sua gemella. Anche lei sembrò immergersi di nuovo in mezzo alla valanga assassina, quando tutto il mondo attorno a loro stava crollando. Tuttavia, non stavano cadendo all’interno di un ricordo, ma di una visione. Si estende un’ombra, una grande ombra. Non sono nuvole, né la notte. Increspature si estendono nel vasto abisso d’aria del cielo. L’ombra è una magnifica creatura, terrificante, oscura e potente, ed è cieca, oppure nacque in un luogo di cecità e non ha mai avuto bisogno di vedere. Le sue ali generano tempeste nella sommità dei cieli. Dalle tempeste precipitano gigantesche pietre-uovo di diversi colori. Alcune si schiantano senza mai risvegliarsi, ma quelle che si risvegliano si distendono durante la caduta, e si scuotono nell’enorme e vasto abisso del cielo. Le loro ali si dispiegano, poiché non sono uova. Sono i figli della grande ombra che vive al di qua e al di là, in un luogo ed in nessun luogo. Sono draghi neonati avvolti su sé stessi a forma di sfera, e cadono, rotolando dal cielo, in un turbinio di ghiaccio e ali. Da un battito d’ali della grande ombra, cadono sette pietre-uovo su un mondo che non è Tarkir, nonostante la lingua del popolo del vento non riesca a definirne un nome. Il primo a distendersi è il più chiaro. Con un battito di pallide ali, rallentando la sua discesa, esso apre gli occhi e pronuncia: “Arcades Sabboth.” Dandosi un nome prende il controllo del proprio destino. Nessun drago permetterebbe mai a qualcun’altro di decidere il proprio nome. A differenza delle piccole bestie dei mondi inferiori, essi sanno sempre esattamente chi sono. In seguito si innalza un drago le cui scaglie hanno una lucentezza metallica. La sua voce è pacata e curiosa, come se fosse colto di sorpresa e lieto di scoprire che anche lui possiede un nome: “Io sono Chromium Rhuell. Interessante. Chissà cosa significa.” Un enorme ammasso verde-rossiccio scatta verso l’esterno, rivelando corna a spirale ed un ululato selvaggio: “Il mio nome è Palladia-Mors! E nessun’altro può averlo!” Due delle pietre-uovo più grandi cadono a terra come fossero già morte. Si frantumano contro il duro terreno e scavano dei crateri da impatto sul fianco della montagna. Terra e roccia vengono spinte all’esterno, formando un anello di detriti. “Che posto è questo?” dice Chromium Rhuell mentre plana verso il basso per atterrare sgraziato -è ancora molto giovane- sulla vetta di una montagna isolata che sorge al centro di un ampio altopiano. La montagna ha una forma conica dai lati lisci, simmetrica e piacevole, con un grande cratere sulla cima. Lui scruta all’interno della cavità del cratere ma non vede alcun uovo gigante frantumato. Un vento tiepido risale dalle profondità, caldo e sulfureo. “Ah! Che piacevole calore!” Apre le proprie ali, lasciando che il sole asciughi l’umidità presente sulle sue scaglie ancora morbide. Allungando il collo flessibile, studia il paesaggio. La grande ombra scivola sopra una distesa di foreste e praterie verso il crinale di alcune montagne lontane. La luce del sole torna in seguito al suo passaggio, indorando la vista con colori vividi. Arcades Sabboth si posa di fianco a lui per crogiolarsi. “Ci sono così tanti alberi attorno al nostro osservatorio, in ogni direzione. E guarda, abbondano animali di ogni tipo, alcuni su quattro zampe e altri su due. Alcuni sono selvaggi, e altri si sono addomesticati. Anche loro dovranno avere dei nomi, proprio come noi. Cos’è quell’assembramento di strutture vicino al fiume? Sembra molto ordinato ed interessante.” Il drago verde-rossiccio atterra più in basso per esplorare i detriti appena formati dall’impatto delle due uova contro la montagna. Sbuffa di disprezzo ai corpi frantumati che giacciono al loro interno. “Questi due erano troppo deboli per risvegliarsi. Meno male!” “Guarda!” lo sguardo di Chromium si alza al cielo. “Ce ne sono altri due!” Due piccole pietre-uovo cadono verso il terreno, come fossero state oggetto di un ripensamento. Palladia-Mors sbuffa. “Altri esseri deboli e inutili.” Poi rivolge la sua attenzione verso una prateria lontana, dove delle bestie pascolano in mandrie numerose. “Io vado a caccia.” Con un ansimo di fiato che per poco non si accende in fiamme, si lancia verso il cielo. Il pendio della montagna copre la traiettoria delle ultime due pietre-uovo. Perso l’interesse nelle pietre-uovo perdute, Arcades distende le proprie ali e vola verso l’assembramento di strutture. Eppure Chromium Rhuell non può far altro che domandarsi cosa possa essere successo alle ultime, a questi fratelli più giovani, soprattutto quando nessun tremore da impatto ha scosso il terreno. Mentre vola in cerchio sul picco, non vede nulla nella parte inferiore dei suoi pendii: nessun cratere da impatto, nessun drago appena nato volare, nulla. C’è solamente una fitta distesa di alberi, interrotta di tanto in tanto da alcuni prati. È come se le altre pietre-uovo si fossero dissolte, e forse l’hanno fatto realmente. Forse non erano della sostanza di questo mondo tanto quanto le Ur-ali che le avevano generate e sono tornate nel regno dell’ombra cieca. Si chiede cosa stia facendo Arcades e se dovrebbe raggiungerlo, poi nota un’altra caduta di uova tra le colline di una catena montuosa molto distante, in seguito ad un nuovo battito d’ali della grande ombra: “Cadono altre pietre-uovo! Cugini!” Intrigato, vola via per cercarle. Per questo, lui non vede il groviglio di ali che si distende appena prima dell’impatto. La sesta pietra-uovo si districa in un confuso drago verde appena prima di schiantarsi in una radura alla base della montagna e rotolare diverse volte. Il suo goffo atterraggio sorprende un gruppo di cacciatori che, con reti, lance dalla punta metallica e dei brutti cani slanciati, avevano appena abbattuto una grossa bestia carnivora. Il sangue dell'animale era ancora fumante, fragrante e caldo, quindi la fame che consumava il suo stomaco fu il suo primo pensiero. Lei ruggisce per farli spaventare. “Io sono Merrevia Sal. Datemi la carne, o vi ucciderò.” I cacciatori e i loro cani, confusi, vengono talmente impressionati dalla sua inaspettata ferocità e dal possente ruggito che non notano l’ultima pietra-uovo. Essa si districa non in uno, ma in due piccoli draghi gemellati. A meno di venti passi dalla radura, colpiscono le fronde, schiantandosi attraverso i rami e, con due tonfi gemelli, si ritrovano sul terreno della foresta in mezzo a un ammasso di aghi di abete. “Ahi”, dice il più piccolo dei due. Strofina la testa sul terreno per pulire un rivolo di sangue nel punto in cui i grossi rami erano riusciti a graffiare le sue scaglie ancora morbide. L’altro cerca di aprire le sue ali malconce scuotendole, ma è intrappolato da dei rami caduti su di lui come fossero una rete. Il tronco di un albero spezzato blocca il suo corpo. “Sono incastrato”, dice. “Ti aiuto”, dice il primo, studiando l’altro con occhio scrupoloso. “Tu sei Nicol, giusto? È questo il tuo nome.” “Certo che è il mio nome. Shhh, zitto, Ugin. Guarda là. Che tipo di benvenuto le stanno dando? Non mi fido di loro.” Nella radura, Merrevia Sal ruggisce nuovamente. I cacciatori indietreggiano dalla bestia che avevano ucciso. Lei è grossa rispetto ai bipedi, ma quando cammina in avanti verso la carcassa, trascina leggermente la sua ala destra. La caduta l’ha ferita. I cacciatori si scambiano uno sguardo come se stessero parlando tra loro. Con dei cenni del capo e dei gesti, si sparpagliano. Qualcosa era cambiato nel loro atteggiamento. Sono comunque cauti e intimoriti ma, mentre lei si abbuffa, loro si muovono lentamente per accerchiarla con una tipologia di astuzia inferiore, subdola e codarda. Quando lei alza la testa per sputare loro un po’ di fumo di avvertimento, indietreggiano. E quando la sua attenzione ritorna al suo pasto, tornano a muoversi lentamente in avanti. “Stai fermo.” Ugin inizia a prendere i detriti con i suoi artigli frontali e con la bocca, cercando di spostarli senza smuovere l’intero cumulo, che avrebbe provocato troppo rumore e attirato l’attenzione su di loro. Nicol non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, colto da una confusione, una frenesia che si agita nel suo stomaco: il sangue e l’aspettativa aumentano come la fame. Come osano questi piccoli e deboli bipedi assaltare una della sua specie? I cacciatori scagliano una grossa rete sulla testa di lei. Con un ululato di sorpresa si spinge verso l’alto, per spiccare il volo. I cacciatori si aggrappano ai bordi della rete e, inizialmente, la sua pura forza bruta trascina coloro che resistono alla presa verso l’alto, con i piedi che scalciano in cerca di un appiglio sul terreno dal quale sono appena stati sollevati. Mentre raggiunge gli alberi più bassi, la rete si aggroviglia talmente tanto nelle sue ali da farle perdere lo slancio e farla cadere verso il basso. Schiaccia un cacciatore al suo atterraggio, dimenandosi e ruggendo. Morde la corda, ma ora la sua ala danneggiata è incastrata in un ramo e non riesce ad avere spazio di manovra. I cani abbaiano in modo concitato, mordendogli i fianchi mentre si dimena. “Svelto! Dobbiamo aiutarla.” dice Nicol. “Calmo. Se ci vedono, tu sei intrappolato ed io alla loro mercé.” Nicol sibila. È vero che non possono fare nulla fintanto che lui è intrappolato. È esasperante. È sbagliato! Con un soffio di scintille pungenti riesce a respingere il primo attacco. Il suo soffio rovente fa cadere in ginocchio due cacciatori. Gridano di dolore mentre le bruciature rendono bianca la loro pelle. Gli altri indietreggiano. Uno in mezzo a loro grida degli ordini, e caricano ancora, con le lance nuovamente pronte all’attacco. Attaccano da tutti i lati, urlando rumorosamente, incoraggiandosi l’un l’altro. Lei apre di netto lo stomaco di uno di loro con un artiglio, con le budella che cadono a terra in un ammasso di melma e fetore. Ma la sua morte permette al capo di ottenere un’apertura per accucciarsi sull’altro lato e conficcare la lancia in profondità nelle scaglie ancora morbide del ventre. Sangue caldo sgorga dalla ferita, ricoprendo il capo di rosso dalla testa ai piedi. Lei cade sul lato, con l’ala bloccata che si strappa con un suono orribile. Un altro cacciatore viene abbattuto, schiacciato dal peso del corpo in caduta, ma ora la testa è vulnerabile. Due cacciatori la colpiscono nell’occhio destro. I cani scattano verso il ventre scoperto, scavando ed esponendo le viscere. Eppure lei continua a lottare, continua a combattere perché è un drago, e i draghi non si piegano mai alle creature inferiori. Stritola un cane tra i suoi denti. Trascinandosi sul lato sinistro, con le due lance ancora penzolanti dall’occhio, si dirige verso gli alberi, cercando una via di fuga anche quando non esiste, perché i cacciatori sopravvissuti, incluso il capo ricoperto del suo sangue, la inseguono. Nicol è ancora bloccato. Apre la sua bocca per ruggire furioso, ma Ugin stringe gli artigli attorno al suo muso, soffocando l’urlo. “Zitto.” Oggi la fortuna arride ai due giovani draghi: la preda porta i predatori lontano da loro. Ma loro riescono a udire le urla e il folle abbaiare. Quasi impercettibile, in mezzo a tutto quel frastuono, si sente il debole soffio del drago mentre cerca di bruciarli. Si sentono altri colpi, un ululato di dolore, dei sospiri agonizzanti e, infine, un urlo di morte. “Svelto, Ugin!” dice Nicol. “Non è ancora troppo tardi. Li sta ancora uccidendo.” “Dai un calcio con la tua zampa posteriore destra.” Nicol calcia qualcosa, smuovendo un peso. “Questo era l’ultimo.” Impaziente, Nicol scatta in avanti, inciampando su un cumulo di rami dalla dura corteccia, mentre il resto dei detriti scivola sul terreno. Mentre lui e Ugin si muovono velocemente nello spiazzo disseminato dei cadaveri di cinque cacciatori e tre cani, un coro di urla trionfanti si fa largo nell’aria. L’odore della mortalità colpisce come una raffica di vento attraverso gli alberi. La morte di un drago sa di miele. La sua dolcezza è il suo potere, nonostante questi cacciatori ancora non lo sappiano. “È troppo tardi”, sospira Ugin. Il calore della rabbia ribolle dal profondo del cuore di Nicol. Li avrebbe bruciati. Li avrebbe bruciati tutti. Ugin afferra la sua zampa posteriore destra e lo costringe a fermarsi. “Loro sono in molti e noi solo in due. E siamo anche più piccoli di nostra sorella.” “Noi non siamo feriti.” “Non possiamo fare nulla per lei.” “Possiamo vendicarla. Non possiamo permettere a queste gracili creature di attaccarci.” “Prima dobbiamo trovare gli altri. Superiorità numerica, come quella dei cacciatori. Nemmeno uno di loro avrebbe potuto sconfiggerla da solo.” “Quali altri?” “Gli altri draghi caduti insieme a noi. I nostri fratelli. Non li hai notati?” Nicol guarda il cielo sgombro da nuvole e l’accecante sole lucente. Il sole è magnifico, più vivido e più luminoso di qualsiasi altra cosa, abbagliante e potente, l’antitesi dell’ombra e della paura. “Non ho paura dei cacciatori”, dice, sicuro che il sole non tema nulla. “So che è così.” “Dico davvero!” Ugin è giovane ma intelligente. Capisce che litigare non porterà a nulla. “Vieni, Nicol. Arrampichiamoci sulla cima del picco e vediamo se riusciamo a vedere i nostri fratelli.” Nicol non ha intenzione di ammettere di non aver notato altri draghi, eccetto Merrevia Sal. Ma quello che detesta di più è fuggire via come un debole intimorito. Eppure i cani hanno iniziato ad abbaiare con i feroci guaiti che segnalano una nuova traccia da seguire. È vero, i cacciatori sono gracili, e la loro sorella ne aveva già uccisi cinque, ma avevano dimostrato di poter lavorare all’unisono per eseguire un compito che sarebbe stato impossibile per ciascuno di loro da solo. “Da che parte?” “In alto.” Ugin prende una strana rincorsa e salta con un battito d’ali, poi cade per terra, sul terreno. Sarebbe stato divertente se a breve non sarebbero stati messi in trappola da degli assassini già incoraggiati dalla loro impresa. “Posso farcela”, dice Nicol. Il coro di latrati frenetici si intensifica, mentre diversi cani corrono nella radura. Una scarica di adrenalina si innesca in lui. Salta in avanti verso il cane a capo del branco e gli stacca la testa con un singolo morso. Il sangue salato riempie la sua bocca. Mastica qualche volta, per poi ingoiare. Avrebbe avuto un sapore migliore se avesse potuto assaporarlo, ma dei denti lo stavano mordicchiando ai fianchi mentre gli altri cani stavano correndo attorno a lui. “Nicol! Stanno arrivando.” “Solo i codardi fuggono.” “Solo gli stolti confondono la prudenza con la codardia.” Infastidito dal fatto che Ugin avesse ragione, Nicol disegna un grande cerchio con i propri artigli, facendo indietreggiare i cani. Altri ne stanno arrivando dai cespugli ai lati della radura. Le voci dei cacciatori si fanno più forti. Quando si spinge con le zampe posteriori e batte le ali, si innalza più velocemente di quanto avesse previsto. Nonostante ciò, era comunque strano. I suoi piedi artigliati sfregano contro le fronde appuntite degli abeti. Vola via dalla radura a malapena, senza venire avvinghiato nuovamente dagli alberi. Ma è fuori, lontano dai cacciatori, alcuni dei quali solo ora sono arrivati nella radura. Lo fissano, guardando verso l’alto, sicuramente sbalorditi. Mentre si innalza al di sopra della foresta, inizia a volare verso il picco. Si guarda indietro, improvvisamente preoccupato. Ugin è sparito. “Da questa parte!” Il suo gemello l’aveva già superato. Volano velocemente verso la vetta e atterrano in un turbinio di ali. Nicol si pulisce il sangue dal muso con le zampe anteriori. Il sangue si sta già raffreddando e raggrumando, ma il battito del suo cuore è ancora veloce. Quant’è stato facile strappare la testa dell’animale dal suo collo! Avrebbe potuto fare a pezzi tutti i cani, visto che i loro denti non riuscivano a penetrare le sue scaglie. Sono i cacciatori quelli pericolosi, con le loro armi e il modo in cui lavorano insieme per ottenere qualcosa che non potrebbero fare da soli. Poi nota il cratere di impatto vicino e il corpo di un drago al suo interno, molto più grande sia di lui che di Ugin. Non era sopravvissuto alla caduta. “Quale morte è peggiore?” chiede. “Non risvegliarsi mai, o risvegliarsi e vivere i tuoi unici momenti in una follia di paura e lotta?” Ugin non risponde. Fissa il panorama intorno. Il mondo non è nuovo, ma loro lo sono, come infanti che non capiscono appieno ciò che vedono i loro occhi: foresta verde, pianure erbose giallo-verdi, i fili argentati dei fiumi che si snodano attraverso un vasto altopiano. Ogni sorta di creatura vaga per questo grande mondo. Tutto attende di essere scoperto. Ugin sposta il suo sguardo in alto e fissa a lungo i cieli. “Da dove proveniamo?” chiede. “Dov’è andato il nostro progenitore? Cosa si cela oltre il cielo?” “Ne vedo uno!” Nicol individua un drago che si getta in picchiata su una mandria di animali. È inebriante osservare la preda che scappa dalla paura. Il drago afferra una bestia in fuga con grazia e potenza inaudite. Si odono ancora i latrati dal basso, quando i cani trovano i detriti provocati dall’atterraggio suo e di Ugin. Quando pensa alla sorella morta, vuole fare a pezzi tutti i cani e tutti i cacciatori, ma forse la colpa non è loro. Hanno semplicemente colto l’opportunità per ottenere qualcosa che desideravano. Forse la colpa era dei draghi che non erano sopravvissuti. Poteva ancora sentire l’ululato di morte di Merrevia. Morire non era bellissimo. Era pessimo. Ma essere il cacciatore: quella era una cosa migliore. Si arrampica su un affioramento che gli permetterà di lanciarsi verso una corrente ascensionale: sta già iniziando a capire questo mondo, proprio come venti e correnti invisibili possono aiutare a trovare un percorso nel cielo. Prima di lanciarsi, si ferma, sentendo l’assenza del suo gemello, e si gira indietro. Ugin non si è mosso. Sta ancora fissando sognante il panorama. “Stolto”, dice Bolas, “dobbiamo raggiungere gli altri. Avvertirli riguardo i cacciatori. Capire come ottenere la nostra vendetta. Svelto!” Ugin rivolge uno sguardo tranquillo verso Nicol. I suoi occhi sono come cristalli le cui profondità mostrano infiniti segreti. Lui dice: “Qualcuno ti sta cercando, Yasova Artiglio di Drago. Vieni al mio cospetto.” Un grido di avvertimento sovrastò la roca voce di Baishya. Lei sbattè le palpebre violentemente, barcollante a causa della visione che se ne stava andando, e collassò tra le forti braccia di Nonna. Naiva afferrò la lancia e corse verso il limitare degli alberi. Tre draghi erano atterrati al confine dell’accampamento di fortuna. Erano della covata di Atarka, dal corpo tarchiato e dalle creste a forma di corna. I due più grossi sbuffavano, minacciando di lanciare delle fiamme ma, come quasi tutta la progenie di Atarka, non avevano esattamente una mente con la quale pensare. Il più piccolo, tuttavia, aveva una punta di astuzia nei suoi occhi infuocati. Parlava solo la Lingua Draconica, dando per scontato di essere compreso. “Sentiamo odore di magia nell’aria. Dateci i vostri sciamani, o vi uccideremo tutti.” Il battito di Naiva accelerò, e la sua bocca si seccò. Strinse la mano che impugnava la lancia mentre scambiava alcuni sguardi con i cacciatori feriti, i quali erano in piedi, come lei, con le lance rivolte verso l’alto al proprio fianco: in questo modo non risultavano minacciose, ma potevano difendersi con un veloce gesto. Eppure difendersi significava attaccare i draghi, ed un tale attacco avrebbe causato una guerra tra Atarka e il clan. Gli umani non avrebbero potuto vincere questa guerra: è quello che Nonna aveva compreso diciotto anni prima. Era meglio morire combattendo o vivere servendo? “Quali araldi si sono avvicinati a questo umile gruppo?” Nonna emerse da sola dagli alberi. Non aveva armi; il bastone con l’artiglio di drago che un tempo rappresentava la sua posizione di capo clan era stato nascosto nelle profondità di una caverna segreta, difeso da dei sussurratori nascosti. Un falso era stato fabbricato e portato ad Atarka perché lo distruggesse. Ma la sola presenza di Nonna bastava come arma. Naiva doveva ancora capire di cosa avesse paura. “Io sono Yasova, Prima Madre di questo gruppo di caccia. Hai un nome, onorevole figlio della covata?” Il drago espirò una lingua di fiamme d’avvertimento sul terreno. “Una grossa frana di neve ha spaccato il ghiaccio ed è caduta dalla montagna. Come avete fatto a sopravvivere alla frana? Perché non siete stati strappati via come gli alberi? Abbiamo annusato l’orribile odore della magia. Quest’arte vi è proibita per ordine del Signore dei Draghi Atarka.” Nonna fece un cenno verso gli abeti, dritti e stabili dietro di lei. “Ci siamo accampati su questa collina”, mentì. Per qualcuno che conoscesse anche solo il minimo indispensabile sugli accampamenti o che avesse un mezzo cervello funzionante, si poteva notare che non c’erano segni di bracieri e di ripari temporanei. “La valanga e l’inondazione ci sono passate sotto. Chiediamo il vostro permesso di poter continuare il nostro viaggio.” Il drago sbatté le palpebre una volta, e poi una seconda volta, mentre i pensieri si facevano strada nella sua debole mente. “Dove andate?” Avevano pianificato di rimanere per un intero ciclo lunare nella valle verdeggiante, prima di tornare verso Ayagor, quindi Naiva venne sorpresa dalle parole di Nonna. “Il nostro convocatore di caccia ci ha assegnato una ronda lungo il lato orientale del Qal Sisma per contrastare le incursioni dei clan nemici. Ci piacerebbe continuare il nostro viaggio fintanto che c’è ancora la luce del sole. Per il vostro disturbo, e per mostrarvi rispetto, abbiamo preparato un piccolo spuntino per voi.” Incrociò lo sguardo con Naiva e alzò il mento in direzione della rete. Con l’aiuto di uno degli altri cacciatori, Naiva la trascinò in avanti e fece cadere i cadaveri sulla pendenza rocciosa. I due grossi draghi annusarono ansiosamente, guardando il loro capo per ottenere il permesso di mangiare. Perfino quello più piccolo era stato distratto dall’offerta di uno spuntino inaspettato. Erano tipi avidi, e la loro fame era la loro debolezza. Mentre banchettavano con i goblin, Nonna fece indietreggiare tutti al riparo sotto gli alberi. “Pronti a muoversi”, disse. “I feriti che non possono spostarsi devono rimanere qui con le provviste finché non possiamo tornare per venire a recuperarli.” “Dove stiamo andando, veramente?” chiese Naiva. Nonna le lanciò uno sguardo impaziente. “Dovresti già saperlo.” Le guance di Naiva divennero rosse dall’umiliazione. Con le dita si strofinava la manica, e si voltò per ritrovarsi Baishya di fianco, col viso arrossato come se avesse avuto la febbre. “Non hai sentito, Nai? La visione mi era stata trasmessa dal popolo del vento, ma non proveniva originariamente da loro.” “E da chi proveniva?” “Da Ugin, lo Spirito Drago.” “Ugin è morto. Nonna era lì e lo vide morire. Ci ha raccontato quella storia un centinaio di volte.” “Sì. Ecco perché dobbiamo andare alla tomba di Ugin. Dobbiamo scoprire cosa preannuncia questa visione.” Curiosità *In Chronicle of Bolas: A Familiar Stranger viene rivelato che il piano sconosciuto è Dominaria. Collegamenti esterni *Le Cronache di Bolas: I Gemelli Categoria:Pubblicazione Web